Twin bladed razor systems for shaving hair form a body surface are well known and widely used. Typically, such razor systems incorporate a razor cartridge on which the two blades are mounted. More specifically, the blades are normally spaced apart from each other and are mounted on the cartridge in parallel. Additionally, the cartridge typically includes a guard bar which provides structure for guiding the blades into contact with the surface to be shaved. The cartridge, in turn, is attachable to a handle which is used to maneuver the cartridge and its blades during a shaving operation. For purposes of establishing nomenclature and structural interaction, it is to be appreciated that the leading blade is commonly referred to as the seat blade, and the trailing blade is commonly referred to as the cap blade. Further, the seat blade is normally positioned so as to be between the cap blade and the guard bar.
One significant disadvantage to presently available twin bladed razor systems is the fact that debris easily accumulates in the space between the blades. The unwanted result is that this accumulation diminishes the efficacy of the blades to cut hair. When compared to the condition where there is no debris in the space between the blades, it has been determined that the build up of debris in the space between the blades can reduce the effectiveness of the cap blade by almost eighty percent (80%). This reduction in efficiency will also result for the seat blade if the space between the guard bar and the seat blade is also allowed to accumulate debris. Further, it is believed that the build up of debris contributes to discomfort during the shaving operation.
In order to alleviate the above mentioned disadvantages, the user normally rinses the razor cartridge during shaving in an attempt to clear debris from the cartridge. If effective, this rinsing will improve the cutting effectiveness of the razor as well as contribute to user comfort. It happens, however, that the spacers which are presently used to stabilize the blades of a typical twin bladed razor cartridge do not permit rinse water to flow easily between the blades. More specifically, because these spacers are normally solid structures, they effectively obstruct the flow of rinse water through the space between the blades in the direction perpendicular to the cutting edges of the blades. The flow of rinse water parallel to the blades does not efficiently contact the accumulated debris and, consequently, debris tends to collect between the blades.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rinsable twin bladed shaving cartridge which avoids clogging of the space between the blades in order to minimize the accumulation of shaving debris in the cartridge. Another object of the present invention is to provide a rinsable twin bladed shaving cartridge which has improved rinsability to facilitate the removal of debris which accumulates between the blades during a shaving operation. Yet another object of the present invention is provide a rinsable twin bladed shaving cartridge which is comfortable and safe to use. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rinsable twin bladed shaving cartridge which is simple to use, relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.